Shadow's Saga: Triage
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: It's time to search for Iacon relics. Wheeljack and Ironelle were recuited to search for this one but as Ratchet is there to 'supervise' them. Part 5 of Shadow's Saga. Mpreg don't like don't read. I do not own TFP/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!


Triage...

Wheeljack leaned against the Jackhammer tossing his grenade. The ground bridge opened and both Ratchet and Ironelle stepped out.

"The boss thought you two needed backup huh?" Ratchet walked towards him.

"If you must know Optimus feels strongly that you two require supervision." Ratchet pointed to Wheeljack and Ironelle. Wheeljack held up his arms and Ironelle rolled her optics.

_'He just doesn't want me to be with Wheeljack alone,'_ she thought.

_'He's so overprotective of me? Why?'_

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior doc." Ratchet partway turned around.

"Please don't call me doc."

"Whatever you say Sunshine." Wheeljack chuckled at his remark and Ratchet sighed. Ironelle chuckled and hit Wheeljack in the arm.

"Behave," she hissed.

"Sure...Whatever you say Tiny." She stuck her glossa at him.

"You coming?" Wheeljack and Ironelle walked around to the back. He put his servo over his armor when the tiny sparkling in his chassis kicked. Ratchet fallowed.

"You all right?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine." He walked in and sat down at his controls. Once Ratchet and Ironelle got in Wheeljack took off.

"So all of team Prime's busy chasing down these 4 Iacon relics?"

"The 4 that are currently in play."

"There's more?" "Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more Iacon relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains."

"Don't worry doc I got your back." Wheeljack pointed at himself.

"My name is not Doc! And I do not require any one watching my back! I proved my metal during the war for Cybertron."

**Time Skip...**

"The right thruster's fried." Wheeljack placed a servo on his hip.

"If you would have pursued Soundwave as I instructed—"

"His little birdie would still be peaking at our tailpipes."

"Jackie's got a point." Ironelle said walking close to Wheeljack.

"See? She agrees with me."

"Well...We need to resume our search for the relic immediately Soundwave may already have reached it." Wheeljack pointed to the Jackhammer.

"The Jackhammer's not going anywhere. You wanna catch that 'Con we need to roll." Wheeljack's optics caught something and he walked over to investigate.

"Make up your mind are we walking or are we driving?"

"Is that?" Ironelle looked in Wheeljack's direction, flipped out one of her blasters, and walked towards the white Wrecker.. Wheeljack pulled out his swords. He slowly walked towards Laserbeak.

"Wheeljack, Ironelle keep your distance. Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave." He flipped the drone with his sword.

"Not anymore it isn't." Ratchet walked over and scanned it.

"Operation systems seem functional but offline. Although the crash damaged its optic and audio receptors."

"I guess someone's gonna need a new snitch."

"A minor victory but not the one we are here to achieve." Ratchet walked in the other direction.

"Hang on there, Doc." Ratchet groaned.

"The situation's right for an old wrecker trick." He tossed his grenade and caught it. Ironelle smiled.

"I'm not sure I fallow."

"Sooner or later Soundwave's going to come looking for his pet. We let them reunite and return to base packing a live grenade. The first time wave reaches inside he trips the pin and kaboom!"

"Why plant a mere incendiary device when we could plant a more devastating bomb." He walked back over to Laserbeak.

"A virus." He flipped his servo to his welder and opened Laserbeak.

"To pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave. Then into the Decepticon warship's mainframe where it will transmit the contents of the entire Iacon database to us." Wheeljack walked to the side.

"Sounds complicated. I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Optimus would agree risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble." "You really have the shops to pull off that kind of programming?"

"Not alone. I will require backup." He smiled at Wheeljack and Ironelle.

**At the base...**

Raf walked to the med-bay to check on Nova and Luna who thankfully were still recharging. He walked back and put his laptop on his lap.

_::Rafael we have a situation.::_

**Ratchet, Ellie, and Wheeljack's position...**

_::You can write a source code for the virus my scanner will translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads.:: _

_::I can do it but if we want to keep the virus hidden from the 'Cons we'll need a decoy. You know like a second virus.:: _

"_Or something less complicated." _Ratchet looked at Wheeljack's grenade.

"A decoy as in we want them to find it but it doesn't blow?"

"Correct."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." He tossed it to Ratchet. Ratchet caught it, took out the core, and places it inside of Laserbeak.

_::Wait a minute a grenade inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave. Like a Turkducken.::_

_::I'm...sorry?::_

"_It's a turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a—um never mind.:: _Wheeljack stood off to the side with a servo over his abdomen as the sparkling kicked.

"Not a good time little one." Ironelle walked next to him.

"You ok? The sparkling coming?" whispered Ellie as she put her servo over his protoform.

"Nah."

"What?" Ratchet looked at them.

"Nothing. Talking to her."

"Talking to him." They pointed to each other.

"Uh huh." Wheeljack started walking away.

"And where are you going?" Ratchet stood up and turned to Wheeljack.

"To buy you some time. And who knows maybe to pick up a relic."

"Jackie?" he turned to Ellie.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful." He transformed and sped away.

**Later...**

Ironelle paced.

"He should be back by now shouldn't he? I mean Wheeljack should be back by now."

"Wheeljack is probably fine."

"I'm going to go find him!" She transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove off.

"Jackie! Jackie where are you?!" She saw Soundwave fly off.

"JACKIE!" She transformed and ran to him.

"Jackie!" He was lying still.

"Jackie? Jackie? Jackie are you all right." She knelt down beside him.

"Ellie..." She moved closer to his legs and she felt underneath his armor for the bulge in his protoform. Ironelle rubbed it gently and the sparkling kicked almost faintly. Wheeljack laid against the rock when he felt something wet behind his interface cover.

"Oh no," he said weakly. He opened it and let the energon-lubricant mix spill out.

"I'm sorry little one. I'm going to be bringing you into a world of chaos." He stroked his servo over the bulge. "But I'll be here with you."

"And I'll be here for you Wheeljack." Ironelle crawled to Wheeljack's torso, laid beside him, and she kissed his cheek. He closed his optics as a small contraction hit_. _

_::Doc?:: _Wheeljack weakly called through the comm link.

_::Wheeljack I told you not to call me that!::_

_::I'm sorry." _

_::Where are you? Is Ironelle with you?:: _

_::I think you got maybe two minutes.:: _Ratchet looked at the sky.

_::Or less.:: _Ratchet held Laserbeak down.

_::Wheeljack what is your condition? Wheeljack? Ironelle? Rafael?::_

_::We're almost there.:: _Soundwave flew closer. Ratchet struggled to keep Laserbeak still as the virus uploaded.

_::Done.:: _The medic let Laserbeak go.

**Ellie and Wheeljack's position...**

Wheeljack groaned as he laid on his side in the dark with Ironelle next to him.

_::Wheeljack? Ironelle!:: _They didn't answer.

"Wheeljack! Ironelle!" Ratchet spotted them, transformed, and ran over to him and picked up his shoulders.

"Just resting my optics," he groaned and grabbed his helm, "and my audio receptors."

"Why are you in energon? And...lubricant? What happened?" He was silent for a minute.

"Wheeljack just got the stuff knocked out of him." Ironelle said setting up and looking at Wheeljack. Ironelle noticed Wheeljack's interface cover was still open she elbowed him, and he closed it quickly.

"All right." Ratchet helped the wreckers up and they transformed.

**The Jackhammer...**

_::Rafael open the ground bridge.:: _They transformed into their robot modes.

"I still advise you return to base. You lost all that energon and lubricant. You will require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is hull sealant. Trust me the Jackhammer's in more need of more repair then me."

"Listen Wheeljack I want to... Thank you... For your... Back up. Yours too Ironelle"

"Yep." He pulled off a piece of the Jackhammer's plating. The ground bridge appeared.

"See ya around... Ratchet. See ya Ellie." Ratchet continued walking, but Ironelle looked back and ran to him. She hugged him and whispered something in wrecker code to him. They let go and Ironelle ran to Ratchet's side and they walked through the ground bridge together. He smiled, turned to examine the Jackhammer, and he had a contraction. He grabbed the Jackhammer for support.

**A few minutes later...**

The sparkling started panicking and kicking. Wheeljack felt a pain rip though his spark. He yelled in pain.

"What are you doing Bulk?!"

* * *

**Ok! Jackie's in labor! The Sparkling is going to come soon. Is it ok? Jackie's carried it for 18 months. Will it be healthy? Will it survive? review if you want the next part! I want at least two reviews on this part and then I'll post the last part and maybe a story or two about what happens after.  
**


End file.
